The Attempted Murder of My Heart
by DreaminMidnight3
Summary: My take on what happened after The Worst Couple.


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters.

The Attempted Murder of My Heart

The attempted murder of my heart, that attack on the love that still coursed through my heart, ended me in that moment. It was my worst fear. Beck didn't love me. He didn't come after me. He was over me, and I was nowhere near over him.

I should have walked in the door that moment, threw that crappy necklace he had given me at his head, and yelled an expletive in his ear. But I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Because the mascara stained tears running down my cheeks, the soft sobs choking out my breath, had consumed me. I hear voices resume the game. Jade West forgotten about in an instant. My feelings once again ignored. My tears only fell harder.

I turned down Vega's walkway and made it to my car as fast as I could. I speed the ten minutes to my house, tears blurring my view of the road, loud music blocking out the sound of any horn, and my sobs and angered screeches adding to the soundtrack.

I rolled into my spot at home. My sanctuary, my safe heaven. The place where I didn't always have to be so tuff. I grabbed my purse off the passenger seat, and climbed down out of my Jeep. I huffed up the stairs to the massive brick house, my sobs decreased as I did so. The door was already open, and I stepped inside, only to be greeted by my mother and younger brother running around like animals. I knew they were probably playing some game, and usually I would have joined but not today. Not when my heart was broken in two.

I ran up to my room, the door slammed behind me, and I threw myself onto my bed, letting any tears I had been holding back escape my eyes. How could I, Jade West be doing this right now? How could I lower myself to the level of crying over a guy?

"Because you're a teenage girl in love." I jumped and faced toward the door, and saw my mother standing there. "You were talking through your sobs." She answered my unasked question.

I sat up in bed, and wiped my eyes, Mascara blending in with my black sweater. My mom came and sat next me. Both our black attire blending into my black comforter, while our pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb.

I looked up at the eyes that mirrored my own and tried a smile, but did not succeed. She patted my shoulder, and reached over to my nightstand and grabbed two pairs of scissors one for her and one for me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, as both began to slice them open and closed. Did I mention my mother and I are almost exactly alike. We both wear black, enjoy the lovely invention of scissors, and the tattoo I have on my arm, she had the same one. We got them together. I'd venture to say my mom is pretty cool.

"So what happened at Vega's." I smiled at my mom and flew back onto the bed, my hair creating a fan around my face. She did the same, and we laid in silence for a while. But I knew soon it would be one of mother and daughters therapy sessions.

After a few more moments of scissor swishing, I spoke, and told her my sad tale as new tears sprung to my eyes. My scissors moved faster as anger now consumed my sadness. How dare he not open that door?

"Guy are stupid Jade."

"You got that right." I mumbled. "But isn't this the part where you tell me I can do better?"

She let a chirp of laughter escape her lips. "I would tell you that if it were anyone but Beck. Sure I'll admit he is being stupid, a bit of a jerk, and a punk for not opening that door." I nodded in agreement to every word she said. "But he loves you." I groaned in protest. "No Jade he loves you. He level's you, protects you, and trust me, I see the way he looks at you, that is nothing but pure love."

"Yeah right." I grumbled.

"Oh come off it Jade. How many times has that boy poured out his heart to you in your command. How many fights has that boy been in because some guy was sick of your slick mouth? How many fights has he pulled you out of?"

I smiled remembering those fights Beck would win for me. Like three weeks ago when we were at this party I called some guy a punk after I beat him in a pool game and he called me a bitch and pushed me. Beck punished him with his fist until he screamed for his mother. That was a great time.

"And Jade just a couple days ago when he was over here for dinner, I cannot count how many times that boy looked your way with nothing but love in his eyes."

My smile fell and I sat up in bed. "Well he ruined all that by not opening the door."

"He'll make it up to you Jade. You two won't make it through the weekend apart."

"This time we will. I'm sure of it."

"Fine believe a lie. But why don't you come downstairs and finish off some chocolate chip cookies with Brad Jr. and me."

"Is there chocolate milk?" I asked as she stood from the bed.

She laughed. "What kind of household do you think I run? Of course there is chocolate milk."

I laughed with her, and we wondered out of my room, and downstairs to where Brad, was jumping up and down on the bottom stair wielding a fake sword.

"I missed you Jade." He grabbed onto my bottom leg, and I picked him up smiling. My five year old brother was definitely a soft spot. Even if he did have blond hair.

"Come on guys the cookies are waiting." He jumped from my arms and ran to the kitchen after my mom.

I was about the follow the two when I heard the door knob turn. There were very few people who knew that our door stayed unlocked until eleven. One lived with his twenty something year old wife. The other was in Florida enjoying retirement, and the other two were at Vega's. I stayed at my spot on the steps and watched as the door glided open, and there he stood. My ex-boyfriend of about an hour.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped onto the first floor.

His head jerked in my direction and he stepped inside cautiously, closing the door behind him.

"I'm here to apologize."

I rolled my eyes. "Your ten seconds was up and hour ago, and so was our relationship."

"Jade…"

"Just go." I roared, and turned away from him and walked to the kitchen.

My Mom was standing at the island, Brad was sitting on it shoving cookies into his mouth. My mom was giving me a knowing look, and I just rolled my eyes. I hated it when she didn't just say I told you so. She had to stare it into me.

I heard footsteps behind me. They were the steps of combat boots. I whirled around, my hair whipping with me. "I told you to leave."

"And I'm not going to until we fix this." He turned toward my mom and Brad. "Hi Mrs. West, hey Brad." Brad just grumbled his hello and shoved more cookies into his mouth. He was used to Beck and I going back and forth. After all we were his babysitters.

"Brad, why don't we take those cookies into the living room and watch a movie?"

"A scary movie?" He asked cheerily. Yeah my family is very similar.

"Of course." My mom smiled and gave her signature line. "What kind of household do you think I run?" They exited the room cookies in hand.

"Jade I…"

"Your time is up Beck. I don't want to hear it."

"So you are going to throw away a three year relationship away in one night."

I laughed dryly. "You threw it away in ten seconds."

"That was a mistake." He sighed.

"Well you're just going to have to live with it."

He stepped closer to me, and I backed myself against the fridge. "I refuse too." I stared at him. Was Beck Oliver fighting for our relationship? "I love you Jade. I need you, and I know sometimes I do things that tick you off, and make you jealous, and I'm gonna try to stop that. But you can't just give up on us."

"I don't want to." I said under breath.

"Then why are you considering it."

"Why do you even care about me?" I didn't mean to say that. It sounded weak, and Jade West wasn't weak. But it came out anyway.

"Are you serious?" He stepped back in disbelief.

"You were when you didn't open the door."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you Jade. It's that simple. I love your attitude, your mean streak, your black clothing, your tattoo, the streaks in your hair. I love the side of you that you only show a few people. The goofy, silly, fun Jade you are when you are comfortable. When you are around the people you love." He recovered our distance. "Am I still one of those people?" His face was so close to mine. His words were shattering the wall I had just built up around my heart. His lips were right there. So I kissed him. I kissed him until he was moaning my name and that's when I smiled into the kiss and pulled apart.

"You love me again?" He asked. I recognized that line.

"I never stopped you idiot." I shoved him away from me and grabbed his hand, leading us toward the front door. "I'll be back later." I shouted into the living room.

"Okay. By Beck." My mom shouted back.

I could sense her I told you so stare burning into the TV. It wasn't so bad when she was right.

I let the front door whip behind Beck and I, and I walked us over to his car. "You owe me an apology coffee mister."

He smiled down at me, and kissed my lips before opening the door for me. "Of course I do." He kissed me again before closing the door, and hopping into the driver's side.

I let the attempted murderer of my heart off with a warning. I'm pretty sure I scared him straight though.


End file.
